Love Me Like You Do (Gray x Reader x Lucy)
by WinterWolf223
Summary: For all I've known, I've liked Gray ever since I joined Fairy Tail. Gray, however, has had a crush on Lucy ever since SHE joined Fairy Tail. But she likes Natsu! This year, Fairy Tail is holding a singing competition called "Singing Fairies". But when, it's my turn to take the stage, one song determines my fate.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

My name is (Y/N) (S/N). I was a wizard trying to get into a guild. It'a a lot harder than it looks. Trust me. Anyways, I was walking along the streets of Magnolia when I heard yelling, and explosions.

"FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRR!"

"ICE MAKE LANNNNNCCEEE!"

Two boys, one with pink hair and one...um... _shirtless..._ were battling it out while a a blonde girl and a blue exceeds at on the sidelines eating popcorn. I sweat dropped and sighed. As I closed my eyes I heard, "HEY LADY WATCH OUT!" I opened my eyes to see a swirl of fire heading my way. I reacted quickly and dodged it however, it singed the tips of my hair. Dang it. I knew I should have tied it up today.

"Oi!" I yelled. "You burned my hair!"

The two boys stopped fighting. And stared at me for a second. Then at my hair. Then back at me.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't attacked me, this never would have happened!"

"My fault?! If you would have just took the hit, it never would have hit her!"

"Oh yeah, flame brain!?"

"Yeah, ice princess!"

I facepalmed. Well, at least they're just argueing. I barely noticed the girl walk up to me and offer her hand. "Hi, my name is Lucy!" I took her hand and introduced myself. "(S/N). (Y/N) (S/N)." I let go of her hand and smiled. "The pink haired dude is Natsu. And the-GRAY! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!-shirtless dude is Gray. This little cat here," she gestured to exceed, "is Happy!"

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. "I was just wondering, do you know the way to Fairy Tail? I was going to try to join there."

Oh that's right! I never told you all my magic! Have you heard of the dragon named Icicle? No? Of course you haven't. That'S because she isn't that famous like Igneel for instsnce. She'S my mom. She taught me everything I know. So, if you haven't already guessed it, I'm an ice dragon slayer. Unfortunately, on the year of x784, 4 years ago, she left. I never knew why, I didn't get the chance to ask her.

Anyways, that's enough about my past.

"Of course, I know the way! Why wouldn't I?" she smiled. She held up her hand for me to see. On the back of her hand was a pink Fairy Tail mark. My jaw dropped.

"You're actually _in_ Fairy Tail?! Could you put a good word in for me please?" She laughed and pulled my hand. "Let's go!" she announced with Happy following. I noticed Gray, stoping his fight with Natsu, now with clothes on, and raced to catch up with us.

"Hey, don't leave ICE PRINCESS."

"Shut it, FLAME BRAINS."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: PART NATSU, PART GRAY

The boys and I struggled to keep up with Lucy as she continued to drag me towards the guild. "Let me go, woman!" I shouted as we neared a two story building with the words 'FAIRY TAIL' and a mark identical to Lucy's (besides the color) on the outside. My jaw dropped. _This_ is the famous Fairy Tail? It was far more incredible than I had imagined.

Gray seemed to notice me staring like an idiot and chuckled. "It is a lot cooler inside you know. " I closed my mouth and rubbed my neck. "Well...um..let's go inside now!" I said and ran inside. I kicked the doors down and everyone's eyes were on me.

"What up everyone?" I said. I wasn't the shy type so I really didn't care that they probably thought I was insane. "Great, (Y/N)! Now we have to rebuild the walls!" Natsu complained. I rolled my eyes. "Ah well. You can deal." I said leaning against the wall. Natsu pouted and I laughed not noticing a someone approach me.

"Hello." I short little man said, walking up to me. "My name is Master Makarov (did I spell that right?). I'm the master of the guild. Are you new here?" I smiled and straightened myself. Might as well _try_ to improve his first impression on me seeing as I just kicked down the doors when I simply could of just opened them. I offered my hand. "Hello, sir. My name is (Y/N) (S/N). And I'm trying to join here. I was wondering how. Is there a waiting list or something that I have to get on?"

He chuckled and shook my hand. "No, just show me your magic and you're in!" I mentally slapped myself. DUH! He needs to my magic stupid! Now I look like an idiot in front of Gray! Wait, what? I just met the dude. Why the heck do I care what he thinks of me? "Ok sir." I said. "But we might want to go outside for this. I don't want to accidently destroy your guild."

They followed me outside and I took a stance. "ICE DRAGON..." I brought my hands up to my mouth and inhaled. "ROAR!" A blizzard of ice and snow shot from my mouth covering Fairy Tail making the guild look like it was in the middle of winter. It was the perfect little winter wonderland. Gray, Lucy and Master Makarov stared in awe while Natsu complained. "AWWWWWWW... the come one! You're exactly like the ice princess!" I turned to Gray. "Are you a dragon slayer?" I asked.

"No, are you?"

"Yeah. Then we're not the same."

"WAHOOO!" Natsu shouted. "So she's exactly like me!" he exclaimed while wrapping an arm around my neck.

"OI! FLAME BRAIN! You forget you're fire?"

"She's a dragon slayer!"

"An ICE dragon slayer!"

"So what? She's more like me than she'll ever be you!"

"Is that right flame brain?!"

"That'she right, ice princess!"

I facepalmed as they argued (again) and turned to Master Makarov.

"So...am I in?" I asked. He studied me for a bit and stroked his chin. Then, he offered a closed-eyed smile.

"Mirajane! Could you bring the stamp please?"


End file.
